


A Reason to Kill

by somecreativeusername



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Based off unsettling headcanon, Just to make it known: I like exploring possibilities and not sticking with one headcanon, Mind control meta?, Multiple mentions of genocide, but some certainly sticl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubicante is not one for revenge. But Zemus has a way with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Kill

Zemus has a way with words.

Rubicante clutches his head in his hands as if it would make the voice go away, since he didn't wish to think he's gone mad. "You may try to tell yourself it's alright, but deep inside, you know it's not, Rubicante..." The Lunarian's voice is soothing, like a mother's lullaby or a father's bedtime storytelling. Both from people he lost long ago.

"It's not fair that their descendants were allowed to live while you are the only one left of your kind." Try as he may to push the voice speaking of vengeance back, he can't.

"Doesn't it make your skin crawl when they would say that what happened to your people never happened?"

Of course it does. He remembers like it was yesterday how his mother and father screamed when they were brutally slaughtered before his very eyes as he drifted away in the sea up north to a land unknown, the terror in their eyes when he begged the ninja to stop torturing them when they wouldn't disclose his location, the mountains of bodies that were discarded into the sea, the earth, the ashes. Why wouldn't it make his skin crawl when he hears Eblan shrug it off like it never was.

He tightly clutches his mantle, his father's last gift to him made in haste as they were chased by the ever so swift ninja, and he's trembling like a newborn.

"Doesn't it make your blood boil when they use the magic their ancestors stole from yours?"

Of course it does. In fact, he remembers how they did it too. They killed them and stole their magic using arcane magic that has been forgotten and sealed away in the past as it was deemed unneeded when they were done. He remembers it all too well to not ball his fists, to not begin to growl lowly about it. He usually doesn't think about it, having forced himself to shove the past away for the sake of not going mad at the fact that he's alone in the world.

If he were here, Zemus would hold Rubicante's hand like a parent comforting a child, hold him close to further the persuasion, but this seems to be enough. Perhaps when he recives a vessel he will do that. No, he absolutely will regardless of a need for persuasion anyway. After all, he feels a bit empathetic about his situation in a way he does not about the rest of the archfiends, who have kin elsewhere in the world. After all, when his home was destroyed, he left behind everything he ever loved in the ruin of what was once a planet.

"Don't you wish they understood how it feels to be afraid? How it feels to be alone? How it feels to be just barely surviving? How it feels to suffer?"

Indeed he does. Nothing to eat, nowhere to peacefully sleep, no peace of mind, nobody to talk to, of course they don't know how it feels to be forsaken by everything and everyone around them.

Still sounding gentle, Zemus whispers, "You are much stronger than them. Do as I say and you will avenge each and every one of them. Will you join me?"

Normally, Rubicante would reject offers made upon the pretense of revenge. But this case is different. With a low hiss, Rubicante answers with the spark of hate re-ignited in his soul, "Yes. I will."

Zemus has a way with words that makes those who don't think of revenge want it more than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this upon wondering why Rubicante would fight on Golbez's side, furthermore what he would gain, since his honorable personality is completely at odds with everyone else's lack of it. I already had the unsettling headcanon that Zemus(not Zeromus as I'm pretty sure they're different entities) had a soothing voice that made you believe and want to do whatever he told you. So, this happened when I figured Rubi may have had something huge against Eblan.


End file.
